Curious and Curiousier
by BurnmyDread
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew in Wonderland... Self Explanatory. Summary inside for those who don't know Lewis Carol story. 2nd posted story


After watching both Alice's on Syfy, I felt the need to write this… O_o don't ask…

2nd Posted story, so please, don't be too cruel

**Summary:** I'll give you one hint what this is going to be about… Wonderland…

**Couple: **N/A

**Inspiration:** Alice, on Syfy, "The Walrus and the Carpenter (The Story of the Curious Oysters)" Alice in Wonderland (Disney), "A World of My own" Alice in Wonderland (Disney)

**Title: **Curious and Curiousier

**Chapter: **1 – Ichigo Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

As All Fairy Tales begin, and all great stories as well, 4 words shall start it. Of course, most Fairy tales are full of princess and princes, kings, fairies, and even a few dwarfs.

All great stories end with a happy ending and give you funny, happy butterflies flying threw out our stomach. Such a splendiferous feeling.

Now, of course, before we being, this is not the story you would think of. This is one of strange knowing and confusion, of magical wonder and wonderful magic. With a little girl, a queen, of course, a watch, a bunny and even a cup of tea.

In this story, curiosity is the only true villain and the only true protagonist.

Now without any further ado, we fall down the rabbit hole with the 4 words.

Once Upon a Time…

Ichigo Momomiya stared outside of her window bored as bored could be. She had awoken only hours ago, ate her breakfast and spend the rest of her time watching TV. Boring was beyond what she as going threw.

"Ugh!! I hate this!" Grabbing a stuffed animal, The red haired girl chucked it at her door and if fell to the floor with a soft thump. "Why can't anyone hang out? Not Moe, not Miwa… just… BOREDOM!"

Still steaming after her rant, the girl heard a meow. Ichigo perked up and searched around. "Curious and curiousier." She stated, looking under her bed.

A soft paw hit her face and Ichigo pulled her head back, finding a kitten meowing, it's neck wrapped in a red bow. "Dina!" She cried and picked her up, sitting her on her bed. "Aw! … Hey! Let's go to the back."

The cat meowed her response and Ichigo smiled. The girl pulled a black bow in her hair, leaving it down and threw on a pink dress, pulling off her red pajamas. She picked up Dina, cradling her in her arms, and ran out of her house, telling her mother and father good bye.

Her house was relatively close to the park so she had gotten there in no time. "Such a nice day." Ichigo commented to her kitten. Dina meowed causing Ichigo to smile once more. Her kitten always managed to make her smile and this would be no different.

"I wish you could talk, Dina… I wonder what you would say…" Ichigo said, finding a shady spot under a tea.

She sat down, fanning her puffy dress out to sit comfortably, and sat Dina in her lap. "Oh Dina, if I ran the world, you would talk. You and me would hold amazing conversations. And I'd talk to the flowers!" she giggled, picking a white dandelion out of the ground. "And Rabbits would wear clothes… Oh what a strange world I would make if I could…" Ichigo sighed and leaned against the tree, giggling softly.

A soft sound began in the background causing Ichigo to sit up, confused. "Curious and Curiousier!" Dina… Do you hear that?"

The cat was fast asleep next to her, oblivious to the world as the sound grew louder. Soon, it grew load enough to be heard clearly. It was a boy… and by the sound of it, he was late.

Ichigo sat up, dusting off her skirt and followed the voice.

"I'm late!! I'm Late!!"

"Hello?!" Ichigo cried out.

Suddenly, a small boy with reddish brown hair in two bunny like pigtails few by her, with real ears and tail. He was dressed in a waist coat and a red shirt that stopped at his midriff. He pulled out a pocket watch from his puffy pants checked it and nearly screamed.

"Oh Crap! I'm late!!"

"Wait! Late for what?" Ichigo cried as she ran after him.

"No time, no time!"

The boy disappeared into a small hole in a tree and Ichigo stopped in front if it, confused, once more.

"He… Fell down… the whole?" She blinked. "That seems rather dangerous… I should…" She stopped and looked back at were her cat slept. Then she looked back at the hole. "I'll be back Dina! Wait for me!" She said and knelt before the hole.

"Hello? Rabbit… Boy??"

No one answered.

"This is… Mad!" Ichigo cried out and leaned forward. The hole was completely dark, making it impossible to see anything inside. "Rabbit Boy!" She cried out louder. She continued calling his name, the louder she yelled, the more she moved forward. "Rabbit Boy!"

The last call was her undoing. She lost her balance and began to fall, head first into the Rabbit Hole.

* * *

Alright, so please R&R!!! This is just the begining lol


End file.
